


meet the novaks

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [8]
Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, enjoy??, gabe is the son of destiel and i almost cried writing this, i really hope this works out, jimmy is castiel's first name, uhh it's that family scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Garth, Ash, and Chuck are brothers. Garth is married to Mrs.Frizzles and is she…”<br/>“A therapist? Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet the novaks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I plan to write a Meet the Robinsons crossover but this came to me first and thought eyyyyy  
> so im putting some scenes from it into here so you guys can get a taste on where it is heading to

“Pop quiz,” Gabriel began as the turned on a light in the dark room. “Who have you met, and what have you learned.”

“Ok,” Jimmy began, “Garth, Ash, and Chuck are brothers. Garth is married to Mrs.Frizzles and is she…”

“A therapist? Yes.”

“Balthazar and Charlie are their children. Chuck is married to Becky. Lucifer is their butler. Lucifer and Michael are twins and I don’t know who they’re related to.”

“Neither do we, go on.”

“Ellen is married to Bobby and they are Castiel’s parents."

"What does Castiel look like?"

"Uhh... the Pizza man."

"Ok."

Castiel is married to Dean and his brothers are Sam and Adam.”

“You’re forgetting something…”

“Oh, right! Gabriel is the son of Dean and Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh comment if you wana talk to me and kuods are rad!!


End file.
